


Christmas Supercorp - once you pop you cant stop

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Break Up, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Mental Instability, New Year's Eve, Repression, Thanksgiving, Therapy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: set from the thanksgiving episode season 4.Following the break up of Lena and James.things to note, Kara is Bi, Lena is in the closet (close to nania)Lena's box theory has taken on a life of its own, anything she may not want to know is boxed and stored with a POPthere is a offer of christmas with the danvers, some fluf, some fun and a reveal.the therapy isnt in depth and lena is a genius so she is able to sort the mess swiftly when her compartmentalising and repressing blows up.ori dont think its healthy to push everything away and avoid everything thats the only way genius Lena doesnt know kara is Supergirl.





	Christmas Supercorp - once you pop you cant stop

Chapter 1  
She stood in the hallway not really knowing what to do now, why had she said that, she knew she didn’t mean it and so did James, she didn’t love James and she didn’t save him from prosecution because she did. It was a stupid thing to say and he had told her he wanted no part of it, no part of her so they were broken up, well that didn’t really matter either. Lena knew in her heart that she wasn’t supposed to be with James or any man for that matter and there was no way she could have what she really wanted. As soon as the thought arrived she popped it into one of her many little boxes and shoved it inside the massive safe inside that simple read you can’t go there. Just a little pop sound, Lena knew it happened but was used to it she didn’t have to try any more. Although she had managed to change a lot of the board members at LCorp there were still enough of the middle aged balding, rich white privileged men that her misogynistic father had accumulated. They would get a vote of no confidence easy and she would be removed. Being the youngest CEO, a woman, and the air to the Luther madness was just too many black marks against her. She couldn’t be gay to, pop; people were already standoffish around her just with what she had to contend to so any thoughts or feelings about that aspect of her was a no go. She had experimented a little at boarding school where it was safe to do so, but she knew she would need to remain in the closet as it were to maintain her life. She had dated men her father found acceptable and her brother and even Lillian, James had been to make Kara happy, as had the favour she called in to keep him out of prison. Lena managed the being lonely thing with long hours at work and more recently with time with her best friend. At least this holiday she could spend with her once they found out her and James had split she guessed there would be shared custody of the friend. Less time with Kara, that brought actual tears to her eyes, she turned to go back into the apartment to see Eliza stood at the door.

Eliza looked at Lena, she looked devastated, and the poor girl was on the brink of tears, who knew that Lena could display such emotion. She adored the girl but she was very controlled and needed to lighten up a lot. She crossed the small divide and gave Lena a hug, after initially freezing Lena accepted the small act of kindness. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overhear I was about to take out some rubbish and well James is a fool Lena” there was a little sob and a squeeze. Lena said that she was ok and they should go back in, at least for her to say good night. Kara had seen her distress when she walked in which surprised her a little, she heard the break up, the declaration of love had none of Lena’s confidence behind it, and the whole James relationship had seemed quite forced really but there were genuine tears in her eyes. Kara rushed over, “Lee, is everything ok?” Lena smiled, and hugged Kara, a few more boxes popped into the safe, “I am fine Kara, I am Lena Luther” Kara hated the way she did that, minemalised her feelings and her worth by combining herself with her family name, but now was not the time or place, “lunch tomorrow” Kara asked knowing that there would always be lunch and that Lena was much more open when they were alone. Lena nodded. 

The party was on wind down everyone tired after thanksgiving lunch, there also seemed to be something going on as half the people had left with some emergency as Lena entered. Eliza and Kara were finishing off cleaning up as Lena made her excuses and took her coat, when Eliza said, “Lena, what are you doing for Christmas? I think it would be nice to have you join us in Midvale this year, I know you have been invited before but not by me so I was hoping that it may change your mind with a invitation from the host” Eliza had smiled so sweetly, her blue eyes earnest and hopeful. Glancing from Eliza to Kara, who was practically bouncing beside her Lena couldn’t help but say yes. “Great well, Forget about today and in a month I will have you relaxing by the beach and full of the joys of Christmas” She gave Lena a hug, and Kara walked her out, “I can’t believe you said yes, if I knew all it took was getting the invite from Eliza I would have let her invite you herself last year.” Kara was genuinely thrilled at the thought of a holiday in Midvale with Lena and that excitement was showing in her eyes and the immense smile emanating from her like rays of sunshine.

The news of the break up had spread quick thought the super friends, Kara had found herself defending Lena to James, nothing new there he really didn’t deserve her. The rest of them however, seemed to be on Lena’s side, Kara wasn’t shocked as such, Lena had proved herself and won them all over on her own except maybe Alex but even she was on Lena’s side, Kara was pleasantly surprised by the revelation. It had been just over a week since thanksgiving and on the Friday they decided to meet at the bar. Lena had agreed to go and so had all the super friends except James that was meeting someone from Liberty, she told him he was playing with fire but was being a stubborn ass and wouldn’t listen. Seriously what had Lena seen in James, everyone had said they had chemistry and she looked at him with love in her eyes, Kara didn’t see it but she wanted her friend to be happy so encouraged it, especially after the John incident she couldn’t not after john had to listen to the kissing talk. Kara smiled absently as she remembered the story after waking up after a brief coma a few months ago, Kara had to admit this annual occurrence was starting to become an earth tradition she didn’t like. Even though the past six months had been difficult Supergirl and Lena being at odds with each other Kara and Supergirl had been mostly great when she wasn’t working or with James, Lena was like food and Kara was not happy about sharing.

At the bar everyone was having a good time, they were drinking playing pool and darts, Nia was doing Karaoke. They started talking about Christmas at one point, and they decided on doing secret Santa again this year. They would all exchange Gifts on the 21st before going their separate ways for the holidays, although Kara, Alex and Lena were going to be spending the holidays in Midvale. After explaining the concept to Brainy, he seemed quite excited for his first Christmas. Names were placed in a hat, even James but Alex ensured she got his, to avoid any awkwardness and she would be getting something for Kara and Lena anyway. Lena took her piece of paper, then Nia and Brainy, followed by John and then Kara. Kara noticed the last piece of paper in the hat but Alex. Alex whispered so low only Kara could hear “it’s for James so he is included, he’s been our friend a long time I don’t want him frozen out completely even if he was a colossal jack ass.” Kara nodded but felt a little bad as she hadn’t even thought about James, then sudden horror. She lent to Alex and said “what if he got Lena? Or she got him?” “That will be my name, and I have his” Kara couldn’t help but wonder how she did that and would remember to ask her later.  
The conversation turned to films and Lena made a surprising revelation about really liking Barbra Streisand “Mirror had two faces” it was the only acceptable romantic film apparently. She spoke about a scene where the guy knew her so well he had memorised her ritual for the eating of salad and composing the perfect bit, she thought that was amazing and the kiss at the end with the opera music looked like the perfect kiss. He eye brow lifted and she looked around the table and said “that’s what I want for Christmas oh secret Santa the perfect kiss” she then started laughing, she was definitely a little drunk. Kara looked up the film, of course a maths nerd and an English university professor with some ridicules equation for lasting relationship without love and sex, she didn’t think it sounded very romantic. By the end of the evening everyone was very merry except her and John and Brainy. Brainy was in charge of getting Nia home safe, John had taken Alex and Kara had been left with a very huggy very drunk Lena. Kara had not minded having this duty and decided to take her home to her apartment and let her sleep it off the hugs were definitely a bonus. 

After getting her home and settled into bed, Lena pulled Kara into the bed too, she could have stopped her but she was pouting, who knew Lena could pout too. She snuggled into Kara, “you know your my favourite right, I love you Kara” there was a few pop’s and promptly passed out. Kara stifled a chuckle, drunken Lena was cute and kind of funny not ha ha funny, different maybe Kara couldn’t put her finger on it. Although she knew she liked it just a little too much and it didn’t help the crush Kara had on her. She drifted off to the beat of Lena’s heart with Lena practically lying on top of her. In the morning Kara woke with the sun. It was the 1st of December; she excitedly got out of bed after extricating herself from Lena and ran at a human speed to the kitchen. December the 1st meant blueberry and chocolate pancakes, gingerbread lattés and Christmas cheer. She zipped out to Noonans to get the Latte and was back in before Lena was awake making the pancakes. She had eaten two sticky buns on the way home, and a stack of pancakes, before Lena woke up. She stumbled hung over into the kitchen and couldn’t believe what she saw, Kara in a Christmas hat cooking pancakes. “Happy first of December”, Gingerbread Latte or black?” Kara beamed, Lena held out her hand for the black coffee, Kara huffed a little and carried on. They ate breakfast as Kara excitedly talked about all the things between now and Christmas and the Danvers schedule. Lena lifted her eyebrow, looking at Kara and wondered just what had she agreed to, but the cute blonds mood was so infectious that Lena hummed along with some of the tunes and listened to all the stories, in spite of her throbbing head.

Chapter 2  
Kara was not in a good mood when she arrived at the DEO, all the anti alien sentiment, James joining liberty, Lockwood on TV, concern over the health of Nia, this didn’t feel like Christmas at all. She slumped in the chair, it squeaked under the pressure. Lena had been absent throwing herself into some new project, she missed games nights and sister nights and best friend movie night. Mostly she just missed Lena, she thought having to share her with James was bad but this was worse it was a new project that was stealing her friend away, maybe she could give her the answer she needed, she could have Lena back. She was grumpy, so grumpy and not the hungry kind, or the wake up under sun lamps kind. She was feeling very unchristmassy, Grinch or scrooge like. All she wanted for Christmas was Lena, as the thought entered her mind the familiar pang of unrequited love hit her, Lena was straight, she wasn’t actually flirting when she flirted it was Lena’s way of keeping people even Kara just slightly off balance. “your pining is putting me off, if you’re not going to be productive go patrol or something will you!” her sister had a understanding but slightly annoyed look about her. “What, I , Alex I wasn’t, I’m not pining, I’m just um... I have a bit of the blues is all, it’s been a difficult few weeks. Alex was the only one that knew about her crush on Lena, she couldn’t hide anything from her and in honesty didn’t want to, Alex understood after everything she had been through coming out and then Loosing Maggie. She offered her sister a squeeze “take the day off go Christmas shopping watch some cheesy movies you will feel better then. You deserve it”

Kara thought for a moment maybe Lena would be able to make some time, she whipped out her phone and texted. Kara D- Lee: Hey you, been ages, I’m in need of a best friend day any way you can make, lunch? Retail therapy? Movie night? Would be great to see you, I’ve missed you. There was the normal string of emoji’s and Kara hit send. When Kara saw the dots appear instantly on her screen she was a little shocked and a lot hopeful. Lee-Kara D: Why Miss Danvers, how sweet, I have missed you too, actually I am having the worst week and yes to all of the above. Alex noted that whatever was on the screen was making Kara exceptionally happy as she was floating, just a little but she was. She was worried about Kara, the past few weeks were definitely taking their toll on her, she was glad to see her happy in what felt like the first time since thanks giving, well the part before Agent liberty decided to attack aliens everywhere. Kara d – Lee: Noonans 20 mins? Again came a instant reply agreeing. Kara bid Alex goodbye with a more genuine Kara hug and flew off, she wanted to get changed and showered before meeting Lena.

Lena was sat at her desk, scalding herself for allowing Adam to get her talking. She was worn out and not in the best mood, she needed to have a afternoon to think, should she continue with the trial or not, could she run the risk of killing Adam now that she was personally invested in him. Did the good that her experiment could do out weigh the life of this one man? And how many would there need to be before she was finished, how high would her personal Luther death toll be. She had worked so hard to right the wrongs done by her family, so hard to be a good Luther was there even such a thing. Lena needed to talk to someone, someone with a better moral compass than she had inherited from her family. She picked up her phone to call the one person she trusted over anyone else. As she lifted her phone and unlocked the screen a message appeared. . Kara D- Lee: Hey you, been ages, I’m in need of a best friend day any way you can make, lunch? Retail therapy? Movie night? Would be great to see you, I’ve missed you. There was the normal string of emoji’s Lena smiled, as always her personal hero was going to save her again and she didn’t even have time to ask. She composed a reply she knew it was a little too egar the familiar feeling rising before a box retrieved it and popped it away. In a matter of 10 minutes, Eve and Jess were both dismissed for the day her meetings and schedule moved and changed and she was sliding into her car to head to Noonans.

Both women arrived at the same time, Kara, had even opened the door for Lena and held out a hand to help her out of the car. Pop, They walked together to their normal booth and chatted a little over lunch. Lena had asked if Kara would help with the secret santa gifts, and maybe with some help for the Danvers Christmas gifts too, obviously not one for Kara. “who did you get?” Kara had mumbled through a mouth full of potstickers. Lena grimaced a little, and said that she had pulled Johns name. She explained that although things were easier with him now she still had no idea what to get him. Kara smiled, she knew that John would be grateful of any gift that he received, his family had all been killed and he was grateful for each and every person he now had including Lena. Any small gift would mean the world to him, she knew that Lena was still wary of John she knew he was a alien, and although they never spoke about it, the scary white Martian he became when Lena was at the docks wasn’t him but Lena had not wanted any explanation. Kara smiled I have the perfect suggestion, scrambling to pay grab her coat and Lena at the same time. Lena had noted the slightly dulled energy from Kara on arrival but was happy to see her fumbling and excited best friend grabbing everything to help Lena.

Shopping had actually been exceptionally relaxing and fun with Kara by her side, and the bouncy blond was definitely back in the Christmas spirit. She had purchased many gifts while helping Lena with her choices. With the limit on secret santa the gifts for John were not as impressive as Lena would have liked, a second hand book and a fedora. They finished shopping and headed over to Kara’s apartment, Lena was looking at the gifts they had purchased and was still concerned about the gifts for John. The book was a religious/spiritual/inspirational quotes book which Kara had assured her John would love and that she needed to write a message in the front. Lena had thought about it for a moment and had written in beautiful swirly fashion a lovely message. “when there are no words to express how one feel, simply look for inspiration, in the pages, in the stars, in the loved ones you hold dear” Kara actually let out a sob, “Too much?” Lena was worried “no Lena, that’s, um. Perfect, you perfect, you’re so sweet even when you’re not trying.”. Lena smiled a few more boxes flittered away, she was grateful that the action was mostly subconscious and didn’t have to deal with them at all. Lena was now wrapping up gifts, Alex was going to be happy with the brought present hopefully as much as the one Lena had made. Kara had explained the tradition of a small personal handmade gift they exchanged on Christmas Eve. An authentic Samurai sword, although it was amazingly decorated and ornate the blade was sharp and solid. Kara had been explaining that Alex loved Japaniese culture and weaponry and took her to a store with a lot of different authentic items, she had not expected her to manage to persuade the owner of the shop to part with the sword, and the cost, Kara tried to convince Lena was way too much. Lena had waved her hand and said she would spend what she saw fit and that she was not to mention money it was vulgar. Kara had blushed, and didn’t want to offend Lena any further. Lena had purchased a similarly lavish gift for Eliza, she had purchased plane tickets and a hotel near a LCorp Lab, and had arranged full access for her mother and her team who all had tickets and rooms, where she would be able to use the best technology available to work on her current project, which Lena had heard about over thanks giving. Kara was shocked by the present, not the money but the gesture, Lena was trusting her mother in her lab, her heart has swelled, when Lena had explained that Eliza had been so kind at thanksgiving she wanted to give her something extra special.

Kara’s stomach had made a unwelcome guest appearance which made her blush, it got worse when Lena started laughing. “time for takeout and movies, we have been productive enough for today” Lena had already risen from her position and was looking at take out menus. Food had arrived and they had moved to the couch, Kara wiggled her eyebrows not pulling of the seductive way Lena can but she was going to mischievous, pop . Without allowing Lena to see what she was doing she placed the DVD in the player and returned to the couch. The Music Lena knew too well filled the small apartment, she raised a eyebrow and looked at Kara. “what you know I like rom coms, you never wanna watch but you said this was acceptable and I haven’t seen it sooooo, come on Lee it will be fun” Kara was displaying her pout and puppy dog eyes, Lena gave in, she wasn’t going to tell Kara, that this was one of her favourite movies and she needed no persuasion. Before they knew it they were snuggled on the couch under a blanket, Kara had wrapped her arms around Lena and they had been watching in silence, pop, pop, it wasn’t uncomfortable in any way. Kara was surprised at how good the movie was, the lecture about the kissing, and Puccini and love feeling like flying was funny, he totally got the wrong end of the stick, the scene with the perfect bite was so romantic, and now they were watching a transformed Barbra be told “I took every precaution to ensure there was no physical attraction” this was more heart breaking that the failed love scene. Kara felt a drop of moisture hit her arm. “Lena, are you, oh my god are your crying” Kara was stunned as the beautiful woman in her arms turned to look at her, blushing with tear soaked eyes. “this is completely off the record Miss Danvers” She had said with a shy smile. Kara just gave her a squeeze and signed Lena trusted her enough to be so vulnerable sometimes it hurt to see it.

When the movie ended Lena realised she had not talked to Kara about what had been on her mind, in fact Kara had nearly made her forget all about it, but now as she was thinking was it. It was nearly time to leave she was thinking about nothing else she needed to make a decision; trials were due to start the next day. Noticing Lena’s hesitation she takes her friend by the hand, “are you ready to talk now Lee?” Kara’s eyes were full of compassion and care, and her words earnest and soft. Lena sighed and looked down briefly is possible to see the turmoil in her face and the wheels spinning in her mind. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, I always have your back I will always protect you, I love you Lee, always, promise” hearing the familiar words from her best friend her shoulders sagged, Lena just couldn’t be sure that she would understand. Lena explained that if they talked this had to be completely off the record, that Kara couldn’t tell Supergirl or Alex, this was a big secret and she needed Kara’s guidance. Kara heard the words and had a small pang when she realised that her own secret meant that if Lena told her she was also telling Supergirl. She also realised that after her previous mistake, where she allowed her Super emotions to take over she had almost lost Lena.

Kara agreed, and Lena hurriedly explained the situation with the Haronel, how it made a heart invulnerable and that she needed to work on the formula, that she believed that it held the key to curing diseases especially cancer, which was something Lena had been trying to do for ever, she was saying that the combination of the enhanced invulnerability and the human immunity could hold the key to finding the cure and being able to stop so much pain in the world. She thought that there was a possibility that superhuman white blood cell’s would be stronger and able to defeat the illness especially as the haronel would be able to separate the mutated cells from the healthy ones as it split kryptonian DNA from Human, that if she could make a targeted solution of the Haronel with super cells she may just be able to finally succeed. She also explained that there was a human trial set and that she had spoken to Adam and her wanted to do this that there had been a lot of testing to ensure that if any super powers were to manifest which she felt could be possible that he wouldn’t turn into a super villan or a super hero, not interfering with the normal homeostasis of the world. However there was a high probability that the first trial could result in death. Potentially there could be a number of attempts before they were successful and that she was fighting herself. “you see Kara, I am a Luther and I am not sure if I am, falling down a rabbit hole, if I am justifying death for the chance at so many lives made better, if I am doing good here or slowly going mad like the rest of my family, I am torn, I just don’t know any more and well you have the best heart, and always seem to be able to make the right choice, I was hoping you could help me, keep me good like you always have.” Lena exhausted and emotionally spent dropped her head into her hands unable to look at Kara.

Kara was pacing, wringing her hands, fiddling with her glasses, the hero in her had to admit that she was not happy about the Haronel, Lena was not supposed to be playing with it, but the thinker guild Kara Zor-El was thinking that although not entirely thought through properly the idea had a lot of promise and with the right push in the right direction it would actually be possible. Kara was thinking that if she didn’t say something soon Lena was going to explode her heart was going so fast. Kara finally cleared her throat, “Lee, many of the advances we have today were made through people taking extraordinary risks, hurting people and doing monstrous things. At the time they did not seem it, and we have a lot of advancements because of it. I’m not saying you’re a monster or anything um, sorry that came out wrong I think. It’s just that well we know more, and we try to be safer and kinder to each other, and you’re a good person Lee, I don’t think you would be able to live with yourself if you rushed forward and, this guy, Adam was it, if he was hurt or died. Maybe if there is such a high probability that he will die, and that your struggling so much, that you’re not ready scientifically or emotionally for trials yet.” Kara was now holding Lena, she had rambled through and paced but the moment she looked at Lena she could see the signs that she was silently crying, pop, pop.

Eventually the crying stopped and Kara lead Lena into the bedroom, gave her some sweats and a t-shirt and declared that she would stay over tonight. They both changed and settled into bed. Kara hugged into Lena holding her close, pop, “I’m here, I got you, Just rest, we can talk more in the morning, goodnight Lee” Kara placed a small kiss on the back of Lena’s head and held her close, pop ,pop as the tears began to fall again.

Chapter 3

In the morning Lena, seemed brighter she was going to cancel the trial for now and do some further testing, she called Kara her hero before heading off to LCorp. Kara took a little bag out of her shopping from yesterday, a small sprig of Mistletoe; she placed it in a box with a small note and flew it over to LCorp placing it on Lena’s desk before returning home. Unfortunately to be met by Manchester Black, she didn’t really trust him but ever the good host listened to him patiently before parting ways to find John.

Lena arrived at LCorp she felt happy, she knew the right choice was to not proceed and she just needed to be talked out of it, that’s why she went to Kara, she wanted to be talked out of it. She approached her desk to see a small box. The note on the outside read “To Miss Luther, from your Secret Santa” they were not supposed to be exchanging gifts yet but Lena couldn’t help but open the box. A small sprig of mistletoe, and a note, “Maybe you can use this to find your perfect kiss” Lena smiled a little and placed the box in her draw.

Kara had almost been killed, by James no less she couldn’t believe what was happening, there she was almost stripped of her powers on liberty island and James was about to blow her up, somehow she just couldn’t believe that. Between a human she didn’t know, Manchester James and what little strength she could muster the disaster was averted but Agent liberty and Manchester were gone. There was only a few more days and it would be Christmas at home with her family and Lena, Kara smiled at the thought of spending Christmas with Lena. It was literally the only thing stopping this being the worst December ever. She had spoken to James and ended up forgiving him, she just wanted today to be over. After John turned up falling to pieces she just couldn’t stand it anymore. She comforted john and talked to her family the only person missing was Lena, and right now all she wanted was a hug, Lena gave the best hugs and she just needed that comfort, someone who she could be soft with and had no knowledge she was supergirl, that wouldn’t need her to be strong and flawless just allow her to be a little broken. She would see her tomorrow with the Santa exchange, Kara wished that she could give her what she really wanted the perfect kiss, and that would also mean that Kara got what she wanted too, Lena.

The next night at the bar everyone was gathered around, the events of the past few weeks had clearly taken its toll on the group. James and Lena were uneasy around each other, James and Alex were not really friendly following the whole you tried to kill my sister argument Alex had said she would never forgive him. John was still broken, Kara was exhausted, Nia looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks and Brainy was well just Brainy. They were all drinking and talking but it wasn’t the normal light hearted chatter, the group seemed fractured. They decided to give the secret Santa gifts, John gave his gift to Kara, Lena looked at it, he had hand crafted a very unusual flower out of some kind of red stone and encased it in a glass dome. Lena had no idea what it was, but the effect it was having on Kara was mesmerising, pop, pop, she had never seen her smile so much her eyes shone like the sun, pop, and she was hugging John so hard he was wincing. Lena had difficulty melding the terrifying white monster with this soft thoughtful man. Kara gave Lena her gift next, it was a small delicate music box, when Lena opened it the music playing was the Nessun Dorma preformed by Paverotti, written by Puccini. Lena gazed at the box and then at Kara, giving her a quick kiss which had been aimed at the cheek but unfortunately landed on her lips as Kara had at that moment looked around to see if Lena had liked the gift. Lena immediately apologised looking at Kara’s blushing face. The group laughed at the bungle and Kara saw the understanding look from her sister and smiled sadly.

“Your turn Lee” hesitantly Lena pulled the gifts out of the bag and handed them to John. He opened the fedora first and smiled, he placed it on his head thanking Lena for the gift, and started to open the other. He looked at the book, and when he read the inscription inside the emotion over took him. He walked around the booth to Lena, in a very low voice only Kara and Lena could hear John whispered “Miss Luther, I am not the monster you saw, I know you are afraid of me but I would very much like permission to give you a hug for this most incredible gift” Lena looked at John and gave a shy smile, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tenderly, Kara was Crying again, it was starting to feel a lot like Christmas. John wiped a tear from his own eye as he returned to his seat. Nia and Brainy exchanged gifts as did Alex and James. James got Alex scotch, Alex had given James a Polaroid camera, neither gift had much sentiment but they were not really speaking. Brainy had been surprisingly practical and quite sweet presenting Nia with a non spill travel cup and a travel pillow. Nia chuckled a little when she handed Brainy a book on American customs, American phrases and colloquialisms. The group was laughing again as Brainy was clearly not understanding the gift.

The mood had eased a little and there was more free flowing discussion and lots of free flowing alcohol. Lena had been talking to John, and had asked what he meant by his earlier comment. He had explained that he was a green not a white Martian people of spiritual and intellectual pursuits. There was a brief flash as the green Martian stood in front of Lena before going back to John’s normal human persona. Lena had decided he looked quite regal and honourable as a green Martian. “looks like everyone has secrets at this table, well except Kara” Lena laughed, there was a small pause before Kara returned that she had secrets of her own, even some Alex didn’t know. The table was Laughing, Johns eyes went wide, “Hey no fair John” Kara shouted, John actually blushed, “you practically shouted them at me how was I supposed to not hear that Kara, and I really didn’t want to, you’re like a daughter to me I don’t want to hear that” everyone was suddenly very interested in what Kara could be hiding, especially Alex and Lena. Kara turned maroon and said she was off to get a drink. Lena looked at John questioningly, “Telepath” he sighed, Lena’s eyes were as wide as Kara’s looking at John, he dipped his head and lowered his voice, “your secrets are your own Miss Luther, all of them, but I am glad you talked to Kara about one, I feel she would be open to the other too, should you decide it is something that you want to discuss” Lena was now a shade of ruby although she felt that John would not say anything she felt a little shocked he hadn’t tried to interfere with her experiments. “No longer my place Miss Luther” he smiled kindly.

After many more drinks and easier laughs the group left in the same pairings as before with James heading off alone, Kara felt a little bad for him but at the same time, his choices had caused the divides in his life and she couldn’t fix them for him. Kara helped Lena back to her apartment, gave her the normal spare cloths to sleep in and guided her to the bathroom. She changed into sleeping clothes herself and waited for Lena to return. Lena look as tired as she had the last time, and was clearly a more than tipsy. They lay next to each other on the bed and Lena finally said, “what secrets do you have that Alex doesn’t know?” Kara laughed and said that she couldn’t tell her that as they were secrets for a reason. Kara looked at Lena, and she was pouting, Kara couldn’t believe it, that pout on Lena’s face with those eyes was too much, this woman was too much, smart, funny, witty, quick, and beautiful and could melt your heart with a pout. It was not fair, was this how Alex felt when she pouted, unable to say no, she knew she could get around her sister with a pout but she always thought her sister just gave in because her sister loved her. Kara swallowed when did her crush become more, and when did she fall in love with Lena this was going to be complicated. 

Lena rolled over on to her elbow looking at Kara, eyebrow raised and half a smirk “how about a trade one of mine for one of yours?”Lena was being very flirtatious and cute and Kara decided that one little one wouldn’t hurt. Kara agreed, “I kissed a girl in boarding school, no one but the two of us know that” pop, Lena said blushing. Kara could hear the frantic beating of Lena’s heart she clearly had never told anyone that before. Kara took a deep breath “Alex doesn’t know that I have ever acted on my desires” Kara said, she hoped that would be enough for Lena, “what desires?” “Sexual ones” Kara blushed. “Surly Alex doesn’t think you’re a virgin? I mean Mon-El you were dating a year and he was not exactly um how do I put this delicately, a novice” Kara was getting redder by the minute, she knows about Mon-El but not about Lliana., pop, pop, pop “oh.....in Ireland that name means sun that’s pretty.....” Lena had placed her arm across Kara fighting sleep, “you’re my favourite Lee, good night” pop, pop

Chapter 4

Tomorrow they would be at the Danvers house together, Lena was anxious, why had she shared that secret with Kara, John had suggested it but why did she do it, she was staying in that particular closet indefinitely, she felt the only reason she hadn’t been able to shove the desire away was to keep her safe, away from men who wanted to use her. She had everything ready to go in the morning and was trying to wind down, but all she could think about was Kara, the confession and Kara’s own, pop. Her safe would not stay shut and it was driving her to distraction, boxes just popping up and popping open at random. She tried to settle down to bed and go to sleep but it wasn’t happening any time soon, she decided that scotch was the way to go, and before she knew it half a bottle was gone. 

There was a tap on her window, and Lena looked over, to see Supergirl looking in from the balcony. “How can I help you Supergirl” Lena was slurring her words a little but was trying her best to be composed. She opened the sliding door and gestured for the superhero to come in. “Good evening Miss Luther” Supergirl smiled at her fondly, pop. “is there something you need Supergirl? Is there a problem, a threat, oh please tell me my mother and brother are still in custody.” Lena was looking slightly panicked at this point. She had walked over and downed another glass of scotch before she had finished talking and was getting another. “No, everything is fine, there is no need for alarm, Miss Luther I just wanted to give you this, um, to say thank you again for the suit, for saving me, and I wanted to say Merry Christmas” she was looking a little uncomfortable and holding out a small gift bag. Lena looked around, and saw the bag being held towards her, “There is no need to thank me Supergirl or to get me a gift, but thank you for your thought” she took the small bag from Supergirl. Inside was a small shamrock pin in the centre appeared to be an emerald stone. “If you press the emerald it will complete the circuit inside and you can call me if you ever need me, you have saved me, you have saved the world, you are a hero in your own right, but if you ever need me, I will always be there. I will always protect you” Lena looked at her in shock, pop, pop, pop, they had been getting on better but this was unexpected. Supergirl gestured to the door and started hover out the door, looking aback she could see the smile on Lena’s face and she took off, hearing “thank you” whispered from the penthouse.

The next day Lena woke to the buzzer, stumbling to the door she see’s Kara waiting the other side. Glancing at her watch she realises she has over slept, she opened the door and Kara took in Lena’s dishevelled appearance. Messy bed hair, an over sized t shirt, slipping off one shoulder like she is in flash dance, and oh Rao, no bottoms, just very red lacy panties “oh um, Lena, um am I early.... I can come back in an hour, um sorry to have woken you” Kara is blushing and stumbling over her words, Lena is not sure why, she often makes her nervous but she hadn’t even spoke. Kara is trying not to look at her, and as Lena looks down she realises she is not really dressed for visitors. Shrugging, “Come in Kara, it’s a good thing you woke me I forgot to set the alarm, I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before just get in here” she cocked her eyebrow and smirked at Kara, who literally fell through the door just catching herself before overbalancing to the point of no return. Lena laughed and closed the door, “would you be a darling and make some coffee, I need a quick shower” pop, she gestured to the kitchen. Walking towards the corridor leading to her bedroom, swaying her hips just a little more than normal. Kara was mesmerised.

When Lena returned there were two travel mugs ready and a cup of coffee with a bowl of fruit and yoghurt waiting on the counter, Kara was leaning against the other side of the counter sipping a coffee of her own. The talked and laughed while Lena ate breakfast and then headed down to the car, they swung past Alex’s and she insisted on driving so Kara sat in the back and Lena and Alex were up front. Kara had been patrolling most of the night and with the rhythmic movement was feeling very sleepy, she was drifting in and out in the back and was surprised that every time she drifted in the conversation in the front was freely flowing. She heard a snippet about relationships, Christmas traditions, the friends in the group and lots of nerd talks, but mostly she just drifted off content in the back of the car.

When they finally pulled up in Midvale, Lena woke Kara, “hey sleeping beauty, where here” Kara looked around and stretched, smiling at Lena, pop. The three women got out of the car and were greeted by Eliza on the porch, “I thought I heard you pull up, its so great to see my girls” she wrapped all three in a hug at the same time, then gave each a individual hug before ushering everyone inside. The house was quaint and sweet, with masses of Christmas decorations, and the smell coming from the kitchen was amazing. “oh, chocolate pecan pie, are they ready, can I have some please say they’re ready I am soooooooo hungry” Kara was bouncing like a 5 year old pleading for a treat, Puppy eyes and possibly the biggest pout ever seen, they did smell amazing but Lena couldn’t believe the response this adorable show got. “not before dinner, there are sandwiches ready you will eat proper food while you are here Kara” Lena regarded Eliza for a moment before requesting lessons on how to say no to Kara, as a CEO she said it all the time but never to that face. Eliza laughed and said it just takes practice and the ability to be a little mean for her own good, winking at Kara and smiling at Lena.

Christmas traditions were about to commence, stockings hung and the tree decorated, all the presents were placed under the tree. Lena hadn’t noticed the lack of a tree with all the other decorations but it was a family thing, which Lena was encouraged to help with. Then it was time to make the snacks for movie night, Alex as always was in charge of Danvers family eggnog and punch, Kara was in charge of mixing up different cookies, which Eliza rolled out and baked, Lena was asked if she wanted to help with Baking or preparing alternative snacks, she decided on making something healthy she wouldn’t be able to fit in anything she owned eating like this for 3 days. Once all the cookies were cooked, and cooled and decorated, Eliza went into the front room and gathered a bag. Kara and Alex both let out an excited squeal, Lena raised her eyebrow looking at Alex, she was almost as care free and childlike as Kara. Catching her eye Alex blushed, its Christmas PJ time, Eliza handed out PJ’s for everyone including Lena. Lena was touched by the inclusion and took the set with a small thank you, everyone went to get changed as was tradition. Kara looked adorable in her blue PJ’s with snowmen on, Alex had a red pair with elves, Lena’s were black with gingerbread men, and to her shock Eliza had a brown set with the Grinch on the front.

Kara had already prepped for movie marathon and the food was on the table as was the alcohol and blankets and cushions everywhere. The first movie started, the Grinch, Eliza’s favourite she loved a redemption story. It was followed by Elf for Alex and the snowman for Kara, finished with miracle on 34th street Kara flashed a smile at Lena, the girl didn’t forget anything, pop, the only movie Lionel had taken her to, her favourite Christmas memory. Lena looked at the clock it was 530 pm, Eliza was heading to the kitchen to make dinner, and Alex was dozing, Kara suggested a walk on the beach. Lena smiled and agreed to go too. Quickly changing into something they could wear outside they left. They walked together on the beach for a while, not really talking just walking along. Lena was totally at ease, she was happy for the first time in months. She told Kara about the cancellation of the trials, that supergirl had visited and given her a pin. Kara listened and smiled at the conversation, they sat on the beach Kara put her arm around Lena and pulled her close, pop, “thanks for coming Lee” Lena looked a little surprised to be thanked for this, “no Kara its so lovely to be included in holidays, I should be thanking you, and Eliza. I have never really celebrated before, normally just a glass of wine at my desk, it has always been a time of year when I have been paraded about, the eligible Luther for consideration, fighting off unwanted attention of lecturous middle age men and the entitled sons wanting to get their hands on the Luther wealth. Its always been something that I have disliked, so when I didn’t need to comply any longer I stopped going and worked instead.” Kara looked over saddened but not surprised by the way Lena was treated. “you are too good for the Luther name, it doesn't deserve you Lena, you know that, and you should never have had to put up with that” Kara said this with compassion but a box popped inside Lena, and was whipped away before she thought about it. Hum she thought that seemed important.

When they arrived back dinner was nearly ready and Kara was happy apparently she was starving, they ate and drank sharing stories and laughing mainly about Kara, although there were a few about Alex that Lena particularly enjoyed. Kara finally got her hands on the pie, which apparently is the best food in the universe, pop, and munched through nearly a whole one watching another set of movies, pop. It was starting to get late and it was time for the Christmas eve tradition of gifts before bed. Each woman retrieve a bag from under the tree, these were the handmade gifts Kara had told her about and she hoped that she had made something they each would like.

Alex went first, it would appear that Alex had a passion for some kind of carpentry, she had carved a variety of items out of wood, Kara had received a Jewlery box with intricate lacing patterns, Eliza a carved letter opener, and Lena was mesmerised by the celtic design on her tantalus, she looked at Alex in awe, “how did you find the time to make this it’s amazing Alex thank you” Alex blushed and said something about keeping her hands busy was helpful. Eliza gave her presents, all Flowers, genetically engineered to be unique and named after each person. Lena had palm eras with jade petals. She was again speechless but managed to thank Eliza. Lena was starting to think that there was exceptional talent in each of the Danvers women and she hoped her gifts would measure up. Kara presented her gift next, each a framed picture, when Lena looked at hers, she realised it was hand drawn; it was her, smiling at the gala on the balcony. Pop, pop, It had a little signature at the bottom and a date, “Kara did you draw this?” Kara blushed unbelievably red and nodded. Alex had a picture was of someone surfing a massive wave, Eliza a picture of Kara, Alex and Eliza huddled in front of a fire. “Kara you are amazingly talented, I mean I have seen the paintings and they are amazing but this could almost be a photo, well if I didn’t look quite so happy, Lena smirked” Kara more comfortable here than anywhere quipped back “I can show you the photo if you like I can guarantee you looked just as happy” Lena Blushed, Alex and Kara both let out a giggle. “going soft on us Luther” Alex winked.

It was Lena’s turn she was very nervous but handed out the gifts, each one something Tech related. Eliza was stunned it was a simple to use DNA collector that could analyse a sample and end all the information to her lab meaning she didn’t need to wait to get samples back to her lab before she could start processing. This was going to save her hours of work, and time waiting for the mass spectrometer and centrifuge and other limited resources in the lab. Eliza had given Lena a massive hug and kissed her on the head, saying she was a little genius. Lena blushed again. Alex looked at her small metal box, having no idea what it did she looked at Lena. She explained that it was a enhancement for the suit that Win created, she had helped with some of the specs, it would basically give her a extra burst of power if needed, it wouldn’t make her fly but it would increase speed, lift and strength by about 20%, she would be able to make it more effective in future, but she had limited time. Alex eyes were wide and she was mesmerised, “it goes in the chest plate like the environmental suit I made for Supergirl, you press the button and it augments the suit you have, it will last about 30 minute max though before it needs recharging” Alex was stuttering thank you’s and again Eliza gave her a hug and a kiss on the head, thanking her for looking out for her girls, pop, pop, another box popped away while Lena Blushed. Kara held a pen in her hands, it was beautiful, and she looked at Lena and smiled “poison darts? Taser? You are being very Q like” she winked. “Actually a recorder and a camera for all your reporting needs”, Lena showed her each function she winked back and said “it writes too, but if you need a poison dart or a taser I could add one”

They all go off to bed dressed in warm snugly PJ’s Alex takes the spare room so Kara and Lena can share. In Kara’s childhood room, Lena can see the years of love and memories spread everywhere. There are canvases in the corner and Lena wants to look at them, but is unsure if Kara would be ok with it, half the room is Clearly Alex, but there is a distinct presence of Kara too. “you can have a look if you want” Kara calls as she exits the Bathroom. Lena smiles and heads to the paintings, there are many canvases all amazing, mountain ranges that look strange but beautiful, portraits, Clark, Lois, Alex Maggie, Lena, Jeremiah, another of Lena, family all together, waterfalls, animals. Was there nothing that this woman couldn’t paint? Lena looked over at Kara holding two portraits of her up, and raised an eyebrow. Kara waved her hand, “practicing, wasn’t sure what to make you.” “They are all amazing Kara, you should show your work” this time Kara blushed, and shook her head. Lena used the bathroom not wanting to press her on the issue. Kara was tucked into bed on Lena’s return, she got into the vacant bed and turned off the light. “Everyone was so happy with the things you made Lena, I hope your enjoying Danvers Christmas” Lena smiled wide, and simply said, best Christmas ever, pop.

Chapter 5

Kara wakes up to the familiar smell of sweet, bacon, coffee and eggs, she looks over and Lena is missing from the bed. She heads off down stairs, where Eliza and Lena are cooking and chatting drinking coffee. Alex is close behind hearing Kara get up, “MERRY CHRISTMAS” Kara is excitable, and bouncing around the room giving hugs and kisses. She sits at the table and pours coffee. She had eaten 3 sticky buns, and 2 bagels before anyone else has had time to sit. Her plate is loaded with bacon and eggs which is gone in a flash, then pancakes and syrup, also vanishes, pop, pop. Lena looses count at the 4th plate of food she is still working on her fruit and yoghurt, she has seen Kara eat fast but she is practically inhaling the food. “Eliza this is soooo good, oh my Rao this is even better than last year” Kara mumbles through mouthfuls of some pastry, pop, pop. Eventually everyone is full and happy, they clean up the kitchen and ensure that everything is put away, Lena opts to dry as she doesn’t know where anything goes. Once all the cleaning is completed Eliza declares “stocking time” Excited Kara races off to the front room, Alex shrugs and heads in.

It is only now that Lena realises that there is a stocking with her name on it. She has never felt so accepted and part of a family in her life. She has no idea what she has done to deserve this but is so contented and happy. Everyone seems to be completely care free, Alex isn’t guarded; Kara is a hyperactive puppy but so open and free. Its nice, she has even found herself being just open and honest with all conversations not guarded at all which is very uncharacteristic. If it wasn’t for all the boxes pinging off in her mind before she can actually analyse them, which was the whole point at getting so good at burying stuff she didn’t want to deal with she would think that this was completely happy and content. She notes Kara is huddled on the floor, snacking on chocolate and working on some kind of book. Alex sees the puzzled look “Mum has done this for years she is in the kitchen prepping for dinner, Kara will sit there until the books done it will take about 2 hours. You have one too if you want to indulge, since I was 15 or so I just have a nap” Alex chuckles. Opening her own stocking she retrieves two books, one is PHD level maths problems and the other is a book of complex cryptic crosswords. She raises a brow to Alex, “she got you one of each guess she didn’t know what you would like.” Pop, Alex is being very matter of fact about this, these are very advanced books and whichever Kara has she is going to be done in a few hours, pop, pop. “Which one is Kara doing?” Alex opens one eye, “maths, she loves maths, she a freaking genius, oh the PHD problems I may get in 3 hours this year” she smiles and closes her eyes. Pop, pop.

Lena decided to go out to the porch, her head is spinning and she is not sure what to do with this new information, maybe she would have a look at the books. Two problems in Lena realises just how difficult this is, although she understands the problems and can work out the math, she is confident that it is correct, the thought of Kara doing them is still playing on her mind. She can’t reconcile, Kara, who stutters and fumbles and falls over things being a Math wiz, and an incredible artist and so good with her writing. Thinking about it, Kara hasn’t been so clumsy, or had difficulty with talking or confidence since she has been here. Pop, pop, She is starting to get a headache and decides to press pause pop it in a box and leave it for later. She closes her eyes and takes a nap in the cool morning air.

Kara is waking her and she is not sure why, she is bouncing and wanting her to get up its time for something. Lena opens her eyes and encouraging Lena out of the chair, they walk into the house and find Alex asleep, Kara wakes Alex too. Then they all head into the kitchen to find Eliza finishing off the vegetables. “Shoot, 10 minutes Kara honey then we can go ok, just 10 minutes more” Eliza smiles and looks to Alex. “oh how about we make hot chocolate for the flasks and pack up some cookies Kar” excitedly she starts to gather things she needs, Eliza smiles at her daughter. Once Eliza is finished they all head to the car and take the short drive up to the hills from the coast. There is snow on the ground and Kara is gathering things from the car. “she is like a child up here so excitable about everything, it’s unbelievable” Lena sighs and she watches. “it’s so quiet here in the winter no tourists just locals and most people stay inside, she feels free to just be happy and herself, it’s always been like this, she is so serious most of the time, that crinkle is never far from the surface” although Lena has seen a fair share of said crinkle she is generally fairly happy most of the time and smiles easily when they talk. Pop, pop.

Tobogganing was exhilarating, Lena partnered Alex, and Kara, pop and was eventually allowed a solo run when they were sure she wasn’t going to hit anything. Eliza had her own and was whizzing down, Alex seem a little grumpy to have Eliza beat her to the bottom but got over it fast. Then they had hot chocolate and cookies, before getting back in the car, Eliza drove back, “ok girls are you heading to the rink? I need to get on with dinner.” Alex and Kara looked at Lena, she was smiling in the back seat with Kara and seemed to be up for more fun. “What time do we need to be back mum?” “home for 3 Please” Eliza gave Alex a squeeze as she got out of the car and went inside. Kara had boundless energy but then she had eaten more in the past few hours than Lena would in a week, pop, pop, they pulled up at the closed rink, Lena lifted a eyebrow looking at Alex and then Kara. Kara Giggled, “we have permission and a key don’t worry” they entered the rink and Kara sloped off to the counter and hit a few switches, the lights came on around the rink and some classical music played. She had somehow got a hotdog too as she was walking back eating it. “There are more over there, Joe must have cleaned the ice and cooked them for us.” Alex opened the container by the benches and pulled out skates for her and Kara, clearly they have their own and then asked Lena what size she is. “Same as Mum perfect you can borrow hers” Lena was handed a very nice pair of skates which actually fit very well. She looked up and Kara was already on the ice, she was performing some very complex moves and Lena was mesmerised. Spinning jumping in time with the music, she looked at Alex, who just shrugged and smiled. Pop, pop.

Alex also took to the ice, not as elegant as Kara, but just as skilled she was lifting Kara and spinning before dipping her down like her head was going to hit the floor but it didn’t. They came to a stop in front of Lena, she stepped onto the ice and tested the skates, and three can play at this game she thought. Lena skated off backwards, she did a toe loop first, landed well, she hoped that muscle memory was enough it had been a while. She followed with a axel, that was not as smooth but she didn’t fall she came into a spin starting low holding the front of the skate pushing up moving into a Biellmann spin, taking off again she decided to attempt it she was going to do three flip jumps the first two landed well the third was not going to land, she felt it as she took off. Kara watched, Lena had good form was a little rusty but was impressive, until the last Flip jump, this was going to hurt, Kara looked at Alex they skated forward Kara slowing Lena with a little gust of breath, pop, Alex shouted for Lena to bring her legs together, and she tried pulling through momentum and the next thing Kara and Alex caught her, they all ended up in a pile on the floor but all safe.

“That was amazing up until well the last jump, Lena, I didn’t know you skated.” Lena was breathless on the floor and very red, “I haven’t for years, you too are amazing, and I am way to competitive you could have warned me a month ago I would have practiced” Alex was Laughing, “we both worked here and were here every day, Kara was truly amazing but would only skate with me or alone when no one was here” Kara playfully gave Alex arm a punch and helped Lena up. As they headed off the ice to get a drink Leaving Alex to have a bit of free time, Kara asked how long had it been, Lena had not skated seriously since she was 16 so 8 years, Kara rolled her eyes “and you tried that routine with no warm up Lena” Kara looked worried and a little cross, pop, pop. Lena muttered something about not living in fear, taking a chance, etc and came back with two hotdogs. Kara smiled wide and ate her dog; Lena took a bit of the other and handed it over. She chuckled as Kara demolished it in seconds, they changed the music to something more casual Sunday skating, Lena spotted Kara eating another two hotdogs before returning. They skated around just having a bit of fun for a while longer before Alex said it was time. Alex and Lena headed off to the car, but Kara didn’t join them, we need to pick up a few things from the shed Kara is going to smooth the Ice for Joe and lock up.

Inside Kara skimmed the top layer of ice and froze it using her powers, she had always done that as there was no CCTV and it meant longer skating. She locked up and met Alex and Lena at the shed. Lena helped Alex carry a load of sleds out of the shed, and put them in the car. She decided not to ask and just helped. They got back in the car and headed home. Where Eliza was ready for them, “Dinner is ready” she had called as soon as she heard the door, Kara raced into the Kitchen, Lena went to wash up giving Kara time to buzz the meat as Eliza always asked and chill the wine. They sat around the Table eating chatting and laughing. Presents were exchanged after dinner was cleaned up, Alex and Eliza both exclaimed that the presents were way too much and they couldn’t accept them, Lena said she could just donate enough money to build a appropriate Lab at the university and name it after Eliza instead, which stopped the argument, Alex had opened her sword and was amazed at how authentic it looked. “This is amazing Lena it looks good enough to be real” when Kara explained it was and she should be careful Alex also tried to argue the expense and was cut off. Alex nicked her thumb on the blade, whipped off the blood and closed it. Putting her thumb in her mouth, while Eliza shaking her head, went to the kitchen returning with a plaster. Kara had an envelope which worried her more than it should, when she opened it, she couldn’t contain her excitement. “Wow Lena this is absolutely amazing to much but amazing, how did you arrange this oh my Rao this is, oh wow” Kara Launched herself at Lena grabbing her for a massive hug and knocking the wind out of her slightly, Lena tried very hard not to think about just how muscled Kara was to have created that impact, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, itty bitty boxes one after another pop.

Eliza and Alex just watched having no idea what was going on. A private reunion show of NSYNC and an interview after, Kara showed them the paperwork. Lena had set up a charity event where they would play a set for 200 people, followed by an interview with Catco reporter Kara Danvers. The show would also be a pay preview streamed by Catco, with a before ,behind the scenes and an after interview, all proceeds going to Cancer research. Lena still being slightly squashed mumbled something about there being 4 tickets reserved for her and guests, all the others would go on sale and they would make a lot of money for charity. Kara was beaming, pop. Literally like the sun was in the room, her smile lit up the whole room. Eliza coughs to get the attention back in the room and for Kara to realise she is being a little over exuberant with the hug. “So girls are we ready for our evening stroll before Karaoke?”

They all dressed warm ready for their walk, it was snowing, it was perfect. They all walked off to the beach under the moon, chatting and finding a familiar easy rhythm. The air was crisp and the snowflakes made everything look like a wonderland, they were heading back after a nice long walk and Lena thought that if she had grown up this way then maybe she would be able to be good without trying just like Kara. Kara looked at her with the crinkle on her brow, reaching out to brush away a tear from Lena’s cheek, pop. Lena smiled and said simply “happy tears” Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and they continued to the house, pop. Alex set up the machine and Eliza made hot chocolate and fetched pie’s, chips, dips, and sandwiches. She returned again with eggnog, wine, and a bottle of Lena’s favourite scotch. Lena decided to just accept that when in the Danvers house you are treated like family and everyone knows what you want, like or need she just smiled and poured a glass. Lena couldn’t sing at all, so she avoided the machine but Eliza and Alex had lovely voices. Kara hadn’t sung yet she was busy eating again. “Ok my turn” Kara rushed up, and sang all I want for Christmas is you, in her normal Karaoke way. It was nice she had a good voice, but Eliza looked at her, come on now don’t be shy Kara, Lena was looking between the women wondering what was going on, until Kara sang a second song. “Somewhere over the rainbow” started its introduction. When Lena heard the music she cringed, sure Kara had a nice voice but the song was iconic. When Kara opened her mouth to sing, Lena’s jaw hit the floor, Alex stifled a laugh and Eliza just smiled. Kara had the voice of a angel even Judy would be impressed with that, pop, pop.

Once she was finished she sat with Lena a little red faced, and Alex sang, then Eliza before they all stood up finishing with the traditional loving you by Minnie Riperton, the three voices melded as they sang together, and Lena sat on the couch with another tear falling from her eye. Once they were finished Eliza said that she needed to retire for the night, Alex Lena and Kara, sat having a few more drinks and talking. Lena was saying she had never felt more relaxed and that other than the fact she knew with all the exercise and skating she would be sore in the morning she felt Amazing. Kara started massaging her feet which Lena thought was sublime, pop, she moved up to her calves next, pop, and with that Alex decided it was time for bed. They said good night and Kara continued, she had managed to massage Lena’s back shoulders, arms legs and feet and Lena felt like marshmallow. It was getting late and they had to be leaving the next day so Kara suggested they turn in. This time however Lena had snuggled into Kara’s bed, Kara smiled at her, it had been amazing spending all this time with Lena, and the snuggle would be amazing, she just wished that she could tell her how she felt and that Lena would feel it too. She slept soundly with Lena in her arms, peaceful and content, pop, pop.

It was breakfast as normal in the morning, Lena assumed as there was again a multitude of offerings on the table. Which quickly diminished as Kara sat at the table, pop Dam Lena thought I need to think about some of these a little more, well any thought would be better. Compartmentalising had become such second nature she was wondering just how much she was missing. After some lovely hugs and goodbyes they were all back in the Car with additional food and left over’s. The drive back to the city was quiet and pleasant with the occasional burst of chatter. Even silence was comfortable after their time away. They arrived at Alex’s first and dropped her off, a hug each before she disappeared into her building. Then Kara drove Lena home, “would you like to come in for a coffee and some Lunch you must be hungry by now.” Kara smiled sheepishly she was in fact hungry but this was nothing new and worse in the winter with the reduced sunlight. Kara helped Lena carry her bags and gifts up to the penthouse and was ushered inside. She made Coffee and a stack of sandwich, and then pulled out some pie from the bag. “hey how come you have Pie” Lena smiled, its good but too much sugar for me I had each of my pieces saved, thought you may like some.” Kara’s eyes widened as she looked at Lena, “your my Favourite”, pop .

Kara had decided that she wanted to give Lena one more thing, if she would let her, a kiss, It may not be perfect but she would try. Kara had retained her Danvers home confidence and Lena kind of liked it. She was more sure of herself and why shouldn’t she be, pop, she was amazing, pop, beautiful pop, smart pop, talented at so many things pop, pop, pop. “Lee, I would like to try to give you something you asked for, close your eyes and just imagine the perfect person for you, trust me” pop, pop. Lena was sure she could trust Kara but she wasn’t sure that they should do this, she glanced away. Kara moved closer and tilted her head up, Lena nodded, she wasn’t sure what came over her but she did, pop, pop, pop. She closed her eyes, she could feel Kara’s hand on her cheek, and the other around her waist. She had pulled her in close and her breath was lightly touching Lena’s lips. As their lips touched Lena could hear music, the same that her music box played, Kara was stroking her cheek bone, slid her hand down her neck and around to the back of her head, deepening the kiss, Lena opened her mouth to let her in, and Kara’s tongue was stroking hers. This kiss was electric, Lena wasn’t picturing anyone, but she started to feel like she was floating, How was Kara doing that, it was magical and just like he had thought the perfect kiss would be. A image of Kara came across her mind, and her head bumped into something, opening her eyes she realised it was the ceiling. Pop, pop then like a pop corn machine the pops were going off, and suddenly the safe broke. Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop all the boxes flying open at once. “we are flying, your Supergirl put me down” Kara, floated down, trying to find words, trying to apologise, trying to explain it wasn’t trust, not because she was a Luther, that it was nothing like that could they talk. “please go, Kara, I need some time, just go please” Lena was in shock, Kara didn’t know what to do, “NOW, Kara I need to think go!” Kara turned and left.

Chapter 6  
Six days it had been six days and nothing from Lena, Kara had practically taken up residence on Alex lap, days of, I forgot, we had been home, I wasn’t concentrating, I shouldn’t have kissed her, it’s all my fault, she hates me. They were now at the DEO, brainy was there and listening to Kara talking, “did Lena’s boxes break?” The two girls looked at Brainy. Having no idea what he was talking about pretty convinced that he was not going to elaborate on his own Alex asked “what boxes, Brainy what are you talking about”. Brainy thought for a moment, “well given what, Miss Luther told me about shoving everything we can’t handle into little boxes and hiding them inside yourself, so you can keep going, and the level of emotional upset she was feeling because Supergirl was hurt, and the subsequent revelation that Kara is Supergirl, meaning she almost lost Kara as well as Supergirl, I would say that there is a 98.7% chance that her little boxes broke” Kara and Alex looked at each other for a moment, she is suppressing her feelings, and the dam broke, John had entered the room just visiting as he did weekly. Kara and Alex appeared to be having a telepathic conversation, John wondered if this was a new piece of Teck, then her realised that they were just thinking over the same thing and it was about Lena, at this point he stepped out. He was gone before they even realised he was there.

The moment Kara had left Lena called her personal therapist, she essentially paid for her to be on call 24/7 she didn’t have any other clients and Lena knew she would be free. She booked multiple slots every day. She attended each appointment and made calls in between, she had left Jess in charge at LCorp, communication by email only and the same with James, she was otherwise completely off grid. Lena had been flooded with so many memories after her kiss with Kara that she was left scrambling the only way to sort it out was to dedicate some time to it and deal with it, there was not way all that was going back into boxes now. A million things, “I FLEW here on a bus” using the same words in each personality, the crinkle, the scar, the eyes, the looks, the feeling when they hugged in either persona, “I was getting coffee with Miss Danvers” oh ok. The alien Bar, of course it was a alien bar, the random gusts of Icy wind, the bullets, Macy Graves, the flying while sick, the perfume, the eating, the comments about her girls, of course Eliza meant Kara and Alex. The grace the speed, the confidence the genius, the eating, that voice, disappearing so much, being missing when Supergirl was hurt. She did a good job of suppressing that.

Then there was Kara and Supergirl, the way she thought about them, the best friends thing, the snuggles, sleep over’s, going out with James, the concern, the looks, the feelings when they were together, the kiss, oh that kiss. Wanting to spend time with her, all the time, letting her in, giving her unlimited access, her smile, her eyes, her sweet voice, her care, her attention, being so sweet, being her person, her favourite her Kara.

Hours of therapy later, it was all mapped out for Lena, falling in love with Kara, working out the secret, the point at which the boxes started forming to protect her, to compartmentalise the emotions and conflictions. It was alot, but she was a genius, had the best therapist and had spent 6 days working on this as if she was the project. Which I guess in this case she was.

It was new years eve, it was 1145 PM, and Lena was ready. She had tested everything was sure it was all in place, everything made sense. She was ok, she was still here still standing, and stronger than before, a few days with the danvers had shown her what she was missing, LCorp be dammed, she was going to be happy, the Luther name didn’t deserve Lena, and she could tinker with tech anywhere she had enough money to create a lab where ever she wanted. The board were not going to remove her and she knew it, she realised now, that all her fears and thoughts were coming from Lillian. It was nearly time.

Lena held out her hand and pressed the emerald. Kara in her super suit was hovering in front of her in moments. She heard the gust of wind, and stepped aside to let the hero land. Kara was about to speak, and there was shouting Everywhere. 10, 9 Lena moved her hand from behind her back 8, 7 held up the mistletoe above her head 6, 5 smiled at supergirl, 4, 3, “your my favourite” 2,1 “Happy new year” Kara kissed Lena again, there was no Puccini but there was floating, and kissing, lots of kissing, kara, lent back slightly, “best new years ever” and kissed Lena again.


End file.
